


Kitten

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sirius - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester





	

You checked the hallway to make sure no one was around before ducking around a corner to change into your animagus form. As an unregistered teen animagus, it would not be good to be seen walking around a corner with a cat coming out in your place. You walked back around the corner in your considerably smaller form, yellow eyes adjusting to the dim lighting.

You slipped into the Gryffindor common room through the legs of some first year and jumped up onto one of the red couches, settling yourself closest to the fire. For some reason you found it easiest to relax in your animal form. You stretched before curling up on the cushion, tail draped over your feet.

The rhythmic crackle and warmth of the fire were just starting to lull you to sleep when two large hands gripped your sides and you were lifted off of the couch. You let out an indignant sound of protest and heard a chuckle from above you. You looked up to see the smirking face of Sirius Black. You hissed at him and swiped a clawed paw at his face in a futile attempt to get rid of him.

He laughed again and sat down on the couch, placing you on his lap. “I found you (Y/n).” You made a deep sound in the back of your throat. The Marauders had found out about your status as an animagus one night as they were out guarding Remus and his little secret.

Sirius scratched between your ears and a purr escaped your throat before you could stop it. You just knew that damn smirk on his face had gotten wider. You kneaded your claws into his leg in a final protest before rolling over onto your back. You meowed loudly until Sirius began to rub your stomach. “Well (Y/n), you’re very submissive in this form, aren’t you?” You hissed at him again and scratched the back of his hand.

You snapped to attention as two girls leaned over Sirius’s shoulders, their arms pushing out their chests to gain more cleavage. “Did you get a cat Sirius?” one of them asked, reaching down to pet your head. You batted a paw at her hand, showcasing your teeth. She frowned down at you. “It sure is… violent.”

The girl and her friend gave each other a judgemental look over the top of Sirius’s head, but he didn't even look up at them. “She’s a little defensive at first, but she’s actually very sweet when she gets used to you.” You looked up at him, confusion etched into your features, but he just smiled.

You cocked your head to the side, even more confused by the way he ignored the girls standing over him. After a few moments they got bored and left, probably going upstairs to seep. It was getting late. Sirius looked around quickly and you sat up in his lap. “The coast is clear,” he said in a quiet voice.

You sighed and changed back into your human form, which landed you in quite a compromising position. You straddled his thighs, you hair tousled from the transformation. He grinned. “Don't you say a word Black.”

He gave you an amazingly effective set of puppy dog eyes, his hands somehow finding their way around your waist. “I wasn't planning on saying anything.”

You rolled your eyes, but for some reason you felt no need to get up off of his lap. “Sure you weren't.” Your eyes met and your brows narrowed in concentration. You had never noticed that his eyes were such a shade of grey. They looked blue from far away. You noticed him staring intently at your mouth and rolled your eyes. “I'm pretty sure this is where you kiss me.”  
Sirius was stunned for a second before he regained his composure. “I knew you fancied me.”

You scoffed. “Don’t get too full of yourself yet, Black. We’ll see how it is after you’ve kissed me.”

He grinned wolfishly and pulled you closer to him with one hand on the back of your neck and the other on the small of your back. He was unexpectedly gentle at first, but the kiss grew hungrier the longer it lasted, until you were grinding your pelvis against his and pulling on his hair. His hands roamed up and down your back and sides. He just started to slide his hand up your shirt when-

“Ho! What have we here?” You rolled off of Sirius at the sound of a loud voice.

You growled and tried desperately to put yourself into order. “Bloody hell Potter! You are such an ass.”

He flopped down on the couch next to you. “Oh cool it, kitten, you were the one snogging Padfoot over here in the common room."

You glared at him as he shot that overly arrogant smile straight at you. “You fucking tosser,” you muttered, but a smile was creeping up over your lips. A small squeak left your mouth as Sirius dragged you into his lap unexpectedly.

James rolled his eyes as Sirius pulled you into his chest. “Well, love, I don’t think this should be just a one off thing. It took me long enough to catch you, so I don’t think I’ll be letting go for a bit.”


End file.
